


Kiss Me and Tell Me Goodbye- Despair

by Wolfling72



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling72/pseuds/Wolfling72
Summary: A small snippet based around the realm of Despair of the Endless--a woman, abused, alone, tired. Finished.
Kudos: 1





	Kiss Me and Tell Me Goodbye- Despair

**She waited.**

That was the beginning and the end of it. She waited. Alone. Sitting at that stupid table, servers giving her the sad eye as they asked, again and again, ~ "Are you sure you won't order something besides the wine?" What could she say to that? There wasn't an answer that did not make her sound like the completely useless lump of flesh that she was.

So? She waited. Sitting there, wide eyes growing heavier and heavier as the wine took hold, inducing her into a state of sleepiness. She wanted to leave. She knew that it was stupid to sit here, waiting, ever waiting, but the order, the command, had been given~

_"Can't you do ANYTHING right? Be there at nine. Not a minute before. You don't move from that table until I come. There will be nothing you can say that will make my irritation any less so just fucking be there."_

Of course, it was now closing on midnight and he still hadn't arrived. The little Italian bistro was about to close down and he still hadn't arrived. She was drunk and felt an unrelenting need to go to the ladies and he STILL hadn't arrived. Moving was not an option. It might have been, before. It might have been something she could have done, long ago. Not now. She just waited.

_"Ma'am? We need to lock up. My guess is your date probably got stuck in traffic or something."_

She knew. She knew it was a game one that she could not win. He loved to put her into these predicaments just so that he could talk trash to her whenever she'd finally been kicked out of whichever place he'd sent her to. This time was no different than the thirty thousand times before.

_"Ma'am? Would you like me to call you a taxi? You've finished that entire bottle of rose'..."_

She heard the words but they didn't matter. If she left her car parked by the bistro? Came home like some sort of lush, falling out of the back of a taxicab? He'd never give her any peace. He'd never allow her any sanity, at all. He would take the one thing that gave her some freedom and force her to wait on him to take her where she needed to go. So instead of answering the nice waiter, she rose unsteadily to her feet, paid for the wine and left a healthy tip before slipping into the coat he had bought her in celebration of their second wedding anniversary, back when she was still a person and not an extension of **HIM**.

One deep breath before she exited the nice little place, her heels causing a momentary hobble to her step before she straightened it out and made her way along the sidewalk to the car he had bought for her for their fifth wedding anniversary. The last gift he'd ever gotten for her. Ten years later? The same car, the same coat, a different woman. No longer even a woman, just an extra appendage for **HIM**. She knew it. She had learned to accept it but for some odd reason the usual fog gray had parted and she saw exactly what the next ten years would be like for her...and the next ten...unless he tired of her, traded her in on an upgrade, a newer model. Something he would never do for her CAR but something he could easily do for himself.

**_"But why?"_ **

Voice slurred, eyesight blurred, as delicate fingers inserted the key into the ignition. Of course, the car started the first time. It had been well taken care of for its age. Just like her but it was getting older and eventually, it would have to go.

_**"Why wait?"** _

The voice was hers, only not. It had the ragged edge of a croak, a mournful sound that drew blood and shivers with every spilled syllable. It WAS her...only not. It didn't even matter, not really. The truth was that no matter what she did, her life would play out just as she had foreseen.

_**"You can change it."** _

HA!

As if.

This was all she knew. The agony of being a non-person, the pain of being cast adrift, so different from what she had thought she'd be at this age, at this time.

_**"Permanently."** _

And the silence descended as she drove along quiet side streets until she reached the bridge that connected one side of the island to the other. A bridge between here and now/ there and then.

_**"I can change it..."** _

And she pressed the gas pedal down and raced...into her future. Her waiting was **OVER**. Just before the car careened from the bridge and flailed into eternity, she heard the radio~ for a brief moment~ 

__**"And if it don't work out**  
And if it don't work out  
Then you can tell me~ good bye." 


End file.
